


I don't know what to call love

by Lunathunder



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder





	I don't know what to call love

Suzie feels a quick warmth on her face. Susuan Brisbane, the daughter of Martha and Michael Brisbane slowly stirs in her bed, grumbles and squints at the early morning sunlight. She stretches out and stands. Suzie walks across her room to her door and exits. It's not a bad house. It is a generally large house. One would have to work years and years to save enough money for a house. And that is EXACTLY what her father did. She yawns as she steps carefully down the carpeted stairs and into the kitchen. Her workaholic father sits at the head of the table, already in his freshly washed and pressed suit clean for a day at work. He is talking loudly into his cellphone. Yelling about some deal that won't go through. Her mother comes over to her, "Good Morning Susan!" Her mother says and when her back is turned she rolls her eyes and scowls. Her mother, who had prepared such a wonderful breakfast for the family,(which had gone to the dogs.), hands her a plate of eggs, bacon and a bit of toast. "Thanks Mom." She says, her voice still gravely from sleep. Suzie goes over to a cabinet and pulls out a fork, a cup and a napkin and goes over to her spit at the table. They had always had their spots growing up, Suzie and her three older siblings. Suzie's mother sat at the head on one side, her father the other. Suzie and her brother, Mitchell, sat on the right side while her inseparable twin sister brother pair sat on the left. They must all be in bed still. She eats her breakfast and gets up. "I'm going to get a shower before Mitchell does and he uses all the hot water." She says, grabbing her school issued uniform. She races to the bathroom right as she hears the door to her brother's rom open. "Mom made eggs!" She yelps before slamming the door to the bathroom and locking it. She undies her hair, which falls and lands to just under her waist. She turns on the water and gets in. She sits in the hot water for a little while, then turns off the water after thoroughly cleaning herself. Then she proceeds to dry her had and get dressed for school. A simple deep navy blazer, a beige vest and a school colored checkerboard skirt (Silver,dark blue and black.) She then exits the bathroom and slips on a pair of socks and then her slippers. She walks downstairs again, her father kisses her forehead on the way out the door. She smiles, and makes her way into the kitchen. The twins, who are much younger than her, scream and wail. She doesn't know why they do this. They do it every morning. "Oh gosh mom, can they stop yelling ever?!" Suzie yells over the cacophony of screaming 4 year olds. "I don't know Suzie, you know they do it every morning." Her mother yells back. Her mother is a pretty woman, she doesn't look a day over 23 even though she is 47, had gone through 3 pregnancies and had hours of work everyday. She even looked a little like Suzie with her long slightly curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Suzie looks at her mother apologetically and walks over to the twins. "Guys, if you don't stop screaming, the scream monster is going to get you." She says, deadpan. Both twins instantly stop screaming, their hands fly to their mouths. They have huge green eyes. Suzie smiles triumphantly and crosses her arms. She moves across the kitchen and into the den where Suzie does her homework. "Mom, I'm heading out!" Suzie says, grabbing her school bag and slinging it around her shoulder. Her mother smiles, gives Sizie a hug and kisses her forehead. "Have a great day at school hon, learn something wonderful!" Her mother calls after her. Her siblings wave their hands and call in small voices "Bye bye Suz!" Over and over. Her brother Mitchell comes down the stairs and gives her his signature grunt in acknowledgment. She smiles and nods her head, patting his back. She slips on her shoes and bolts out the door, towards her bus. 

 

She steps off the bus and pulls out her ear buds. She makes her way towards her locker and shoves a few books in it, closes the door and makes her way to class. On her way, a slightly high pitched, nasally voice comes up next to her. "Good morning Suzie!" The girl says. "Morning Ann." Suzie replies. Ann Bellon, a blonde skinny girl who has been friends with Suzie for years. She has a haircut that neatly frames her face and a tightfitting uniform. Ann gossips to her as the walk to their class. "And then Bobby was like, "I don't wanna see you anymore Lisa!" and then Lisa was like "But Bobby! I-I still love you!" Oh my god Suzie it was like watching a bad anime." Ann finishes. "Oh we also have a new girl." She adds. Suzie looks at Ann. "New girl?" Suzie echoes. Ann rolls her eyes jokingly "yeah, new girl! What are you? A parrot?" She says, a joking tone in her voice. They go to take their seats. "You know she isn't that bad lookin' I saw her this morning! She is really pretty! You know she moved in next door to me last week and she has not one father but two! Can you believe that? Two father's! That is pretty cool!" Ann rambles. Suzie listens to Ann drone about the new girl and the bell rings. They all flip around in their seats and say "Good Morning!" When the teacher comes in. "Er- Good morning class! Today we have a new student joining us! Please introduce yourself Miss.... Miss uhh." The teacher stutters. "Rebecca. Rebecca Jardine. Call me Bee." She says. Bee looks around the room and her eyes quickly land on Suzie and Ann. She gives them a quick smile and answers a few questions. Then she comes and sits in the empty chair next to Suzie. "You are?" Bee says quietly, waiting for an answer. It takes Suzie and good twenty seconds to gather an answer. "Uh, Susan Brisbane. People call me Suzie though." She says quietly in return. Bee sticks out her hand, Suzie takes it and they shake. "Who's your friend?" Bee asks. "That's Annabelle Sutcliffe. You might just wanna call her Annabelle until she gets to know you more." Suzie says. "Cool." Bee says and leans up to listen to the teacher. Suzie does the same, but can't sit still.


End file.
